A game of soccer can change your life
by Rowdyruff Girl 4ever
Summary: Butch beat Kaoru at a game of soccer, but when Kaoru and Butch make a bet, it may change their lives around. WARNING: Nice and fluffy at the end! :


Me: My firsrt Powerpuff girls Z story!  
Kaoru:.....A Butch and Kaoru story...?  
Me:Yeah.....why?  
Kaoru:.......I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!  
Me: AHHH! (Runs away)  
Kaoru: GET BACK HERE!  
Me:I don't own the ppgz! Enjoy! (runs and hides)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a peaceful day in Tokyo city.  
The birds are chirping,the wind was blowing.....  
"GET BACK HERE!"  
So much for peaceful day.  
"hahahaha!"  
"Butch,I swear to god i'm going to kill you!" Kaoru yelled.  
"Aww,is Kaoru-chan mad that i beat her in soccer? Hahaha!"Butch said.  
"No you baka! I'm mad because you tripped me then told the coach I fell!" Kaoru yelled angrily.  
"I bet you would have lost even if i didn't trip you."Butch said.  
"You really wanna bet?"Kaoru asked.  
Butch smirked."You bet."  
"If I win you have to tell the coach that you tripped me so you and your stupid team of boys could win."Kaoru said.  
"okay. If I win, you have to go on a date with me." Butch said.  
"WHAT?" Kaoru yelled in total shock.  
"You heard me. If i win you have to go on a date with me."Butch repeated.  
"...fine...I AM SOOO NOT LOSING NOW!"Kaoru yelled.

1 hour and 30 minutes later...

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST!" Kaoru yelled.  
"Hahahahaha!" Butch laughed.  
"SHUT UP BUTCH YOU BAKA!"Kaoru yelled.  
"Whatever Kaoru-chan. So, i'll meet you tonight at 7:00 at the park?"Butch asked.  
"....Whatever....."Kaoru sighed.  
"Okay! See you tonight, Kaoru-chan! Wear something really nice! Like a dress or skirt" Butch said then ran away.  
"...WHAT! THERE IS NO WAY I'M WEARING A DRESS OR SKIRT!" Kaoru yelled.

2 Hours later

Kaoru had told Miyako that she had a date with Butch a few hours ago and when Kaoru got over at the house...well,look for yourself...

" Well it's about time we got you dressed like this!" Miyako and Momoko yelled in unison.  
"...I cannot believe i'm dressed like this..."Kaoru said.  
Kaoru was wearing a light green shortsleeved shirt with a dark green skirt that had light green stars. Her hair was also brushed down like when she went on the 'date' with Narushima except she also had one dark green bow in her hair. Miyako also put some lipgloss on her and Momoko painted Kaoru's nails light green with little hearts...It was hard to do those last two things though.  
"I look stupid..."Kaoru stated.  
"No you don't! You look beautiful!" Miyako yelled.  
" yeah!" Momoko yelled agreeing with Miyako.  
" well you better get going! it's already 6:45!" Momoko yelled.  
" okay,okay! i'm going!" Kaoru yelled.  
" GOOD LUCK! HAVE FUN!" Momoko and Miyako yelled after Kaoru left.

At the park

Butch was there waiting for Kaoru to arrive.  
When she did he said: " Well you're 3 minutes late."  
" Shut up." Kaoru said while she glared at him.  
" Whatever. Wow you listened to me. And you actually look...cute" He said.  
" Ummm.... So what do you have planned to do." Kaoru asked while blushing hard.  
" Ummmm"

"....You didn't plan anything. Did you?" Kaoru asked.  
"ummmmmmmmmmm?"  
" .......Butch....... I am trying to be nice, so i'll say this as nice as possible. Either you find something to do or I leave because I have better things to do." Kaoru said disgusted because she had to be as nice as possible.  
"We can go for a nice walk?"Butch suggested.  
"Whatever,let's just get this over with." Kaoru said.

9:30 P.M

" Hahahaha" Laughs filled the air as Butch told Kaoru stories about his brother and their 'secrets'.  
" One time,I heard Brick singing Lady Gaga in the shower!" Butch said laughing.  
" Oh my god! That is the funniest thing I've ever heard in my life!" Kaoru said laughing really hard.  
" Haha! Wow, I didn't notice how late it got." Butch stated after he looked at his watch.  
" What time is it?" Kaoru asked.  
" It's 9:35." Butch answered.  
" Ahhh!" Kaoru shouted.  
" What's wrong?" Butch asked a little shocked.  
" I was supossed to be home 35 minutes ago!" Kaoru answered.  
" Oh. So that means you're leaving now?" Butch asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
" Duh...So i guess i'll see you tomorrow?" Kaoru asked.  
" Yeah, sure." Butch said disappointment at the fact she had to leave.  
Kaoru heard the dissapointment in his voice. " Hey Butch?" Kaoru said.  
" Yes?" Butch asked.  
" Do you wanna hang out like this sometime again.  
Butch grinned. " Sure! That would be cool!" He said.  
Kaoru smiled,then she did the unthinkable... She kissed him on the cheek.  
Kaoru was blushing hard. So was Butch.  
" Ummmm.... See ya later, Butch!" Kaoru said still blushing and smiling.  
Then she ran fast back home.  
Butch just stood there.  
" Well,that was unexpected... But I liked it... I think my crush on Kaoru just got worse." He said grinning. " One day Kaoru-chan... we will be happily together..."

Me: well that's it guys. My first ppgz story.  
Kaoru: Well, at least it wasn't too...ummm...romantic.  
Me: I would never do that...yet.  
Kaoru:.......  
Me: I'm going to wait until Next year to do that.  
Kaoru: One year of no romance... I hope the year goes slow...  
Me: Anyways...  
Me&Kaoru: REVIEW!


End file.
